


A day at the office, or: Tobirama just can't catch a break

by Canchuon, EldOchFlamma



Series: Madanyan-gate [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Madanyan, Madara is really a cat, Tobirama's life is not made easier for it, artwork by the wonderful Canchuon, just a normal day in Konoha, the relationship tag is interpreted in the loosest of forms, which we all know deep down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canchuon/pseuds/Canchuon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldOchFlamma/pseuds/EldOchFlamma
Summary: Hashirama loves his cat.Tobirama wishes said cat would stay as far away from him as physically possible.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: Madanyan-gate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945780
Comments: 17
Kudos: 96





	A day at the office, or: Tobirama just can't catch a break

**Author's Note:**

> I had the GREATEST fun writing this little snippet for Canchuon's super cute drawings! Madanyan is the best cat! :D

„ANIJA!!“

Senju Tobirama’s voice rang shrilly through the top floor of the hokage tower, followed by a series of loud crashes, hissing, and the sound of a wild chase. Hashirama, who had been mulling over some paperwork, got up from his desk with a frown and opened the door to his office, peeking outside carefully.

“Tobirama? What’s going -?”

Before he could even finish, a black shadow zoomed past him into the office behind, leaving a trail of blood in its wake, followed by Tobirama’s thundering footsteps. Hashirama’s little brother came to a skidding halt in front of him mere moments later, face flushed red and eyes narrowed so severely they were but tiny slits.

“Where is it??” he demanded, chest heaving from anger or agitation, or both.

“Where is who?” Hashirama asked, opening the door a little wider and looking his brother over critically.

Tobirama looked kind of rough – not that that was unusual for a shinobi, but Hashirama’s little brother had been working deskbound for a week. He had the appearance of someone who’d fallen into a scroll shredder. His shirt and trousers were torn, his naked skin, where it was visible, was scratched up viciously, and his left hand was bleeding.

“The cat!! Where is the fucking cat??” Tobirama growled, and the chakra seeping out of his tense body made the hairs on Hashirama’s arms stand on end.

“What happened to your hand? Let me see,” Hashirama insisted instead, wrestling his brother’s palm forward and discovering with some surprise a whole finger missing. “How did you lose your _finger_?”

“THE CURSED CAT ASSAULTED ME AND BIT IT OFF!!” Tobirama yelled, eyes narrowing impossibly further. “Tell me where it is so I can SKIN IT AND USE ITS FUR AS DECORATION ON MY COLLAR!!”

“Now, now, brother, don’t say things like that,” Hashirama laughed awkwardly, lifting his hands to soothe him, not even wanting to imagine such a cruel act. “My Madanyan would never do such a thing without a reason, I’m sure this was all a misunderstanding –“

“Your CAT,” Tobirama spat furiously, “is a bloodthirsty BEAST and if I EVER see it near my lab again I will –“

“You will leave Madanyan alone and not startle him,” Hashirama spoke serenely, but his chakra rose subtly, menacingly. “He’s very sensitive, you know? Easily scared. Maybe that’s why he bit you. It’s no big deal though, surely? You can just grow back your finger.”

Tobirama opened his mouth, ready to argue, but whatever he had meant to say got stuck in his throat. He stared at his brother in disbelief, then slowly closed his eyes and mouth, taking a deep breath and releasing it again. When he opened his eyes once more, he looked resigned.

“Anija,” he groaned in the most exasperated tone he could muster. “I _CANNOT GROW BACK MY FINGER_.”

Hashirama blinked at him in surprise.

“Oh? Really?” he asked, curiously. “Well, no problem, I can do it for you!”

Tobirama continued glaring while Hashirama infused his hand with chakra and grew back his finger for him, and he was was still glaring when Hashirama took care of the scratches all over him. He then huffed and turned away into the direction of his lab, not without grumpily adding: “I mean it, anija! The cat needs to stay AWAY from me! I want nothing to do with it.”

Hashirama sighed and closed the door to his office behind himself again, shaking his head. He couldn’t understand why Tobirama took such issue with his cat. Madanyan was an adorable, fluffy, snuggly little thing. He just wished other people would understand him better and come to see him for the wonderful companion he was to Hashirama.

“Tobirama left, darling, he’s all healed up now,” he commented as he made his way over to his desk, hearing the tell-tale angry yowling from under it. “Shush, sweetheart. I know you’re upset. How about you keep me company for the rest of the day instead?”

More growling and hissing were his answer, and Hashirama bent down to glance under his desk. He spotted the severed finger first, which was being pushed around by a fuzzy black paw. The rest of his cat was hidden in the shadows of the corner, but for a glimmering pair of eyes, and Hashirama quickly decided he didn’t need to see any of his brother’s severed limbs being treated like that. He pulled out his chair instead and sat down, counting down the seconds – four – three – two – one – and promptly felt a piercing pain on his big toe. Wincing he leaned to the side to peer down under the desk once more, and saw his sweet cat latched onto his foot, kicking it with his back paws.

“Darling, come now. I know you’re upset, but everything's fine. There’s no reason to fight me. Come to papa, will you? Come, sweetie, come sit on my lap?” Hashirama crooned at the black ball of fluff, who seemed more interested in tearing up his sandals.

Reaching down, Hashirama got his fingers on Madanyan’s fur, scratching his back gently. He could have sworn the cat poofed up a little at that, but he reluctantly let go of his toes. Hashirama watched with a smile as Madanyan’s wide eyes slowly fell shut and he let out the quietest of purrs. _Crisis averted_ , Hashirama thought with a grin. He pulled his hand back and sat up, earning himself an offended meow, and moments later he could feel tiny paws digging into his thighs as Madanyan’s fuzzy head squeezed out under the desk top, looking up at him and meowing again, demandingly.

Laughing happily Hashirama ran gentle fingers over his soft fur, then picked him up and lifted him just a little so he was resting against his chest, kissing his soft little head. Madanyan stayed still for a moment, paws stuck out to the sides, then he scrambled free and wormed his way into Hashirama’s yukata, moving about and tickling Hashirama until he was satisfied with the position he had found. Hashirama couldn’t believe how cute he was, and happily wrapped his arms around his kitty to help support him.

“Tobirama has no idea how adorable you really are!” he sighed happily as Madanyan started kneading his collarbones, purring loudly when Hashirama began scratching him under the chin. “You are the sweetest, most darling cat there is!”  
  


Madanyan looked up at him with a satisfied expression, the corners of his tiny snout still suspiciously red, seemingly very much agreeing with Hashirama’s sentiments.


End file.
